Кудо Умрет
by lesyaor
Summary: Когоро узнает. Конан чудом выживает откровение. Но только потому что Ран получает его убийство первой. (Перевод истории. Автор оригинала - Ichthyophobia)


**ПП: С дозволения замечательного автора Ichthyophobia буду выкладывать переводы некоторых ее историй по Детективу Конану. В сеть свои переводы выкладываю впервые (лично для себя в специфику не сильно вдаешься), поэтому любой разумной критике по грамматике, фразировке и оформлению буду очень рада. Надеюсь, вам понравятся истории этого автора также сильно, как и мне. Приятного чтения)))**

 **Кудо умрет**

Мори Когоро, невероятный частный детектив, как правило, спал крепко. Однако ночами, после того как он разрешал дело, все происходило не совсем так. Убийство любому даст бессонницу, но это было скорее связано – вероятно, с некоторым побочным эффектом его сна во время дедукции. На самом деле обычно это его не беспокоило, и если он действительно не мог уснуть, он спускался вниз, чтобы посмотреть повторы с Йоко-чан.

Дело в этот день было особенно мерзким, а его дедукционный сон особенно долгим. Поэтому, когда он услышал знакомый голос, мягко разговаривающий с другой стороны комнаты, он проснулся сразу.

Помогло то, что это был голос, который ему _очень_ не нравился.

"Ран, это нормально. Правда, это -. Я думал, ты сейчас уже привыкла к такого рода вещам"

Затем пауза, и что-то, что звучало как речь из динамика телефона. Отвечал голос Ран, явно расстроенный, но все еще достаточно тихий, чтобы Когоро не слышал, о чем она говорила. Если бы он внимательно прислушался, он мог бы даже услышать ее голос из другой комнаты.

"Хорошо, хорошо! Прости. Полагаю, сейчас все это просто не беспокоит меня так сильно." Еще одна пауза, не такая долгая. "Не убийства! Они все еще меня волнуют. Наверное, я просто привык к трупам." Пауза, долгий вздох. "Верно. Да. Давай сменим тему. Как поживает Конан-кун? Много времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз звонил мне."

Что, черт возьми, _Кудо Шиничи_ делает в его спальне?

Когоро путано думал об этом, пока последние остатки сна отпадали. Согласно Ран, парень был за границей. Но ... это не было сном. Он действительно был здесь.

"Ха, он действительно сказал это? Очаровательный паренек."

И он _на самом деле_ разговаривал с Ран, что в общем никогда не нравилось Когоро, тем более посреди ночи. Необходимо с этим покончить.

Когоро перевернулся, приподнялся с кровати, а затем повернулся к Кудо.

Или ... к тому, кто должен был быть Кудо.

Глаза, в которые он уставился, были широко распахнуты за стеклами. "... Должен идти", сказал Эдогава Конан сдавленным голосом, а именно - сдавленным голосом Кудо Шиничи. Он держал его красный галстук-бабочку возле его лица, говоря в мобильный телефон. "Пока."

Когоро поймал первую часть возмущенной фразы Ран "Шиничи, не смей," прежде чем звуковой сигнал прервал ее. Последний конец фразы донесся из другой комнаты. Ребенок практически бросил галстук-бабочку и телефон, и Когоро заметил идентичный телефон, подключенный к зарядному устройству у противоположной стены.

Ладно. Два одинаковых телефона. Странный галстук. Разные голоса. Паническая реакция.

Когоро не был уверен, что здесь происходит, но был почти уверен, что этого не должно было происходить.

"Дядя!" прощебетал малыш слишком невинным голосом. "Не можешь уснуть?"

Когоро пялился мгновение, затем встал. Он спокойно пересек комнату и взял бабочку с места, где та приземлилась. Ребенок пронзительно закричал в знак протеста.

"Это - это не ..."

На обратной стороне был регулятор. Когоро проигнорировал попытки малыша забрать бабочку обратно, и нажал на главную кнопку.

Ни света, ни звука, но, может быть ... Он заговорил в нее, как делал ребенок.

"Что это такое?" спросил он голосом Кудо Шиничи.

... _Ох._

Он снова посмотрел на малыша. "Прибор для изменения голоса?"

Ребенок уставился на него на мгновение, затем схватил часы рядом со своим футоном. Когоро отступил, когда поднялся прицел, и едва успел увернуться от выпущенной ребенком крошечной блестящей иглы. Он выхватил часы из рук малыша, а затем повернулся и уставился на крошечный дартс, впившийся в стену.

"... Что," прорычал он, "здесь происходит?"

Следующим шагом малыша было бежать к двери. Когоро схватил его за шиворот и приподнял повыше.

"Что здесь происходит?" повторил он. Ребенок просто смотрел на него, заикаясь чем-то, что было, вероятно, предполагаемым объяснением, но сейчас просто паникой. Пока он глядел на ребенка, мозг Когоро прошерстил доказательства снова.

Этот парень звонил Ран, как Кудо Шиничи, используя меняющую голос _бабочку_ и идентичный второй телефон. У него был какой-то дартс-пистолет в часах, и очень подозрительный ответ на конфронтацию. Ничего из этого не было нормальным поведением ребенка, или нормальными гаджетами для ребенка. Так что, вероятно, объяснение так же не будет нормальным.

Выходило два варианта. Либо этот парень обманывал Ран, заставляя ее верить, что он был ее пропавшим другом (не парнем, если Когоро имеет в этом свое слово), или ...

Когоро подрегулировал свой захват на малыше и затопал по лестнице в офис.

Ран держала там фотоальбомы на одной из книжных полок, организованные почти что по годам. Он вытащил один из них, с времен прежде чем он и Эри разошлись, когда Ран была еще в первом классе, и плюхнул его на журнальный столик. Ребенок к тому времени уже затих и совсем не шевелился. Когоро раскрыл альбом на картинке с Ран и Кудо Шиничи.

Или на самом деле, Ран и _Эдогавы Конана_ .

Эдогава Конан – это Кудо Шиничи.

Когда он пытался заговорить, во рту у Когоро пересохло. "Объясни. Объясни это."

"Гм. Объяснить, что дядя?"

"Это. Тебя. Почему ты маленький?"

"Я не понимаю."

"Ладно. Слушай." Когоро вытащил малыша лицом к лицу. "Либо ты _являешься_ Кудо, или ты обманываешь Ран. Что из этого? "

Ребенок уставился на него долгим взглядом, потом с трудом сглотнул. "Не говори ей."

"Не говорить ей, _что_ ? "

"Она думает, что я за рубежом - не говори ей."

Кудо, значит. Не очень хороший день для логики.

" _Как_? "

"Я ... я увидел кое-что, ясно? Что-то, что не должен был видеть. Они отравили меня, и думают, что я мертв, но вместо этого случилось вот это."

"Кто?"

"Я не знаю! Я просто знаю, несколько их оперативников. Я не знаю ничего об этой крупной организации." Малыш паниковал. "Я подумал, что если ты станешь достаточно известным, кто-то в конечном итоге принесет тебе дело о них, и я смогу решить его и получить противоядие!"

"Твои родители знают об этом?"

"Да!"

"Кто еще знает?"

"Мои родители и Агаса, и ... кто-то, кто так же уменьшился. Только они."

Только они. Когоро вспомнил все времена, когда Ран плакала из-за этого маленького идиота. "Почему не сказал Ран?"

"Чтобы держать ее в безопасности! Если они когда-нибудь узнают, что я жив, они придут за всеми, и ..."

"И ты действительно думаешь, они поверят, что она _не_ знает? " прорычал Когоро. "Они убьют ее!"

"Я ... я знаю, но если никто не узнает, они _не смогут_ найти, верно? "Ребенок попытался улыбнуться, будто к нему пришла какая-то блестящая идея, но выражение дало трещину. "Если она не знает ... тогда она думает, что я в порядке! И она не беспокойся обо мне ... так много, как должна."

Когоро просто уставился на малыша на мгновение.

"Ты", он, наконец, зарычал, опускаясь до уровня лица ребенка, " _лгал_ моей дочери, манипулировал нами обоими, и поставил мою семью в опасное положение. Дай мне _хоть одну причину,_ почему я не должен убить тебя прямо сейчас ".

Ребенок с трудом сглотнул. "Если ты меня убьешь," сказал он, "то этого не сделает Ран."

Когоро сделал паузу, а ребенок продолжил.

"Я _извиняюсь_. Я знаю, что причиняю ей боль. И ... Как только все это закончится, я собираюсь сказать ей. " Он посмотрел на свои ноги. "А потом она переломает все кости в моем теле, и я заслужу это."

Кудо _абсолютно_ заслужит это, и Когоро было (отчасти забавно) приятно узнать, что малыш осознавал это. "Хорошо," сказал он наконец. "Ран получает твое убийство. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе найти этих ребят, ты обещаешь мне вот что." Он сделал паузу. "Ты будешь _стоять на месте_. Не блокировать, не уклоняться. Ты _даешь ей_ ударить тебя."

"... Да," Кудо тихо ответил. "Да, я могу это пообещать."

"Верно". Когоро злобно уставился. "До тех пор. Ты звонишь ей по крайней мере, два раза в неделю, и ты должен _убедиться,_ _что_ она в порядке. Понял? "

"Да."

"Хорошо." Он встал. "Тогда я иду обратно спать."

Он крепко спал остаток ночи.

-0-0-0-

Ребенок выглядел так, будто не спал до утра, и это привлекло внимание Ран. Она хлопотала над ним, и он пытался избежать этого, а Когоро наблюдал обмен с новым взглядом. _Это_ был не акт; он не притворялся суетливым первоклассником. Он пытался сохранить то немногое количество достоинства, что осталось в неприкосновенности.

"Оставь его, Ран", Когоро наконец-то протянул, сжалившись над ребенком. "Ему семь, он может сам расчесать свои волосы."

Ран повозмущалась немного, но ребенок казался таким очаровательным, что она, в конце концов, разрешила ему самому о себе позаботиться, с улыбкой отправившись готовить завтрак. Ребенок плюхнулся на свое обычное место, и кинул Когоро усталый взгляд. "Спасибо."

"Не стоит благодарности."

-0-0-0-

Конечно, неизбежное дело в тот же день, пошло не так гладко,.

Когоро _не_ забыл о тех маленьких часах с дартсом. Убийцей был явно младший сын, но когда он собирался сказать это, краем глаза он поймал движение. Кудо – _Конан_ -кун снова целился в него этой чертовой вещью. Это привело к резкому прекращению его предполагаемого шоу дедукции, и Когоро, схватив малыша на руки, унес его со скоростью, поразившей полицию.

Окраины здания, к счастью, были изолированы, и Когоро опустился на уровень Конана, прежде чем тихонько зарычать, "Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?"

"Ты собирался рассказать все неверно", отстрелялся Конан. "Ты думаешь, что это младший сын."

"Это и _есть_ младший сын ," ответил он. "Но это не ответ на мой вопрос. Что ты делаешь?"

"Хм." Ребенок имел благопристойность выглядеть пристыженным. "... Спящего Когоро."

"Седативы", догадался он.

"Да."

"Сколько раз?"

"... Пару сотен?"

Черт возьми. Черт возьми, черт возьми, черт возьми. Это тогда почти _каждый_ раз. Каждая дедукция, что он не помнит - это _Кудо_ .

"Ран получает первый удар в твою сторону", прорычал он, "но если ты все еще будешь жив, когда она закончит с тобой, ты _мой_."

"... Да, хорошо."

"И это _был_ младший сын. "

Кудо - _Конан_ снова оживился. "Нет, это не так. Он знал, что уже лишен наследства, и единственный человек, который мог бы перекоммутировать рисоварку был зять. Он работал электриком. Я спрашивал у детектива Такаги."

Когоро подумал об этом. "Но следы ..."

"Он украл его обувь. Глубина рисунка была странной, даже ты заметил."

"... Хорошо."

Это был зять, и на этот раз Когоро бодрствовал во время всех драматических признаний. Малыш был самодовольным всю дорогу домой.

-0-0-0-

Через неделю, Когоро нашел себя на горячих источниках, защищая достоинство своей дочери от ребенка, который очень сильно пытался сделать то же самое.

"Ран, нет. Это не общая ванна. Ему семь, он практически мужчина."

"Да, Ран-нэчан! Иди сама по себе."

Она ушла. И ребенок, и Когоро вздохнули с облегчением.

"Спасибо." сказал ребенок.

"Она действительно собирается убить тебя," размышлял Когоро.

Малыш только поморщился.

-0-0-0-

Ребенок держал свое слово. По понедельникам и четвергам, Конан-кун уходил спать пораньше, и Шиничи звонил и разговаривал с Ран в течение часа, прежде чем уйти поговорить с офицером или информатором - и если Ран когда-нибудь замечала, что информаторы показывались, как только Когоро собирался ложиться спать, она никогда не упоминала этого.

Ран больше не плакала так много. Это было хорошо.

Но ребенок плакал больше. Так ему и надо, думал Когоро, но тот правда пытался. Поэтому однажды ночью, когда малыш действительно не мог перестать плакать и когда очки полетели в стену, Когоро сжалился над ним и вышел наружу.

"Ран. У малыша был какой-то кошмар. Разберешься с этим?"

"У него кошмар? Бедный ребенок, я возьму его."

К тому времени, когда она отпустила малыша обратно, вместо плача он _бросал свирепые взгляды_ .

Когоро ухмыльнулся и сделал вид, что не заметил.

-0-0-0-

Они встречали одно убийство за другим. Когоро _не_ позволял этому маленькому всезнайке нокаутировать его каждый раз, когда кто-то падал замертво, и он улучшил свою игру. И если пришлось бросить пить так много, чтобы оставаться проницательным, что ж - это было нормально - ну ладно, на самом деле очень трудно. Но необходимо. Или, по крайней мере, необходимо в любой ситуации, где он может столкнуться с делом.

Что включало в себя много ситуаций.

Но это окупалось. Даже Мегуре был впечатлен, хотя детектив … инспектор Ямамура из Гуммы жаловался, что больше не может видеть спящего Когоро. Было замечательно напрячь свой ум - и двойная сверка с малышом помогала.

На этот раз, однако, ребенок был _неправ._

Это была экономка. У нее был мотив, а значит и возможность. Все это, и у сына, единственного другого подозреваемого, было железное алиби. Но Конан упорно настаивал на подозреваемом сыне.

"Часы были сброшены", прошипел Конан-кун, когда Когоро пытался убедить его в обратном. "И не было ни капли крови на дверной ручке."

"Чепуха", прорычал Когоро. "Она ударила его ножом - тот покрыт в ее отпечатках - и бросила тело в переулке А как ты объяснишь записи камеры безопасности?"

" _Близнецы_ ".

"Ты чокнутый." Когоро встал и направился обратно в другую комнату."Инспектор Мегуре. Я знаю, кто убийца."

... Он проснулся, через десять минут, к плачущей исповеди сына, в сопровождении с рыданиями идентичного близнеца.

Черт возьми!

Мегуре поздравил его. Он злобно пялился на малыша всю дорогу домой.

И как только Ран была вне пределов слышимости, он пробормотал: «Когда Ран убьет тебя, я _сожгу_ эти часы. "

Ребенок просто выглядел самодовольным.

-0-0-0-

Восемнадцать убийств спустя, Когоро, наконец, столкнулся с загадочной черной организацией.

Йоко-чан представила их другу, который был быстро убит. Когоро решил это, а затем убийца был убит кем-то под видом Йоко-чан. Он очистил имя Йоко-чан без всякой помощи со стороны мальчишки. Конечно. Как будто он мог сделать что-либо меньшее для сладкой Йоко-чан? Она обещала ему место гостя на ее кулинарном шоу в благодарность.

Затем он отслеживал убийцу, только чтобы найти вместо убийцы-самозванца, следы от мотоцикла, оторванную латексную маску лица Йоко-чан, и Конан-куна, полностью без боеприпасов и почти готового кричать от отчаяния.

"Вермут", сказал он.

Все они звались в честь спиртных напитков, как оказалось. Крепкие напитки были самым худшим случаем. Джин и Водка, но Конан говорил горько обо всех, от вин до коньяков.

Если и была одна хорошая вещь из всего этого, размышлял Когоро, так это то, что мальчик никогда не будет алкоголиком. Он быстро поправил себя, - что будет иметь значение, если ребенок _вы_ _живет_ , чего точно не случится.

И до тех пор, Когоро будет просто надеяться, что никогда не встретит кого-нибудь по имени Сакэ.

-0-0-0-

Что бы ни случилось с другом Йоко-чан, это привело к новым зацепкам, но ни одна из них не оправдалась. Ребенок хандрил некоторое время в разочаровании, но Когоро вмешивался только тогда, когда это начинало беспокоить Ран.

Одним утром малыш теребил свой завтрак, даже не замечая взволнованных взглядов Ран. Когоро хмуро посматривал на него - если это продолжится, то он заставит ребенка звонить _три_ раза в неделю, чтобы все возместить. Может быть, четыре.

Но это ничего не исправит в данный момент. Он не может сказать малышу прекратить дуться, не получая нагоняя от Ран, и он _, конечно,_ не может дать малышу зацепку, чтобы работать дальше - последние несколько дел завершились быстро и чисто.

Он подумает об этом позже. Он взял газету и начал листать ее, передвигая редакционный раздел малышу через стол.

Тогда заголовок привлек его внимание, и внезапно он _мог_ все исправить.

"Ран". Он взглянул вверх. "Ты разговаривала с этой девчушкой Сузуки?"

"Соноко? Со вчерашнего дня нет. А что?"

"Ее дядя снова делает это." Он опустил газету в поле зрения Конана. "Провоцирует Кида."

"Что?" спросила Ран, пододвигаясь, чтобы посмотреть. Ей пришлось двигаться снова, так как Конан схватил газету, позабыв о меланхолии. "О, видимо так. Я удивлена, что она мне еще не позвонила."

"Верно. Когда она позвонит, дай ей знать, что я свободен для защиты драгоценного камня."

"Хорошо, пап", кивнула Ран, и когда через несколько минут зазвонил ее телефон, (он слышал радостное приветствие девчушки Сузуки через всю комнату, когда Ран взяла трубку) - она вышла поговорить.

"Тебе нравится гоняться за этим вором, не так ли?" Тихо спросил Когоро.

"Гм ... полагаю да." Ребенок моргнул несколько раз, явно удивленный. "Я имею в виду, он довольно умный - и вряд ли кто-нибудь умирает на его ограблениях."

Это было ... на самом деле правдиво. Кражи – практически единственные семейные походы, где никто больше не умирал. Все это было либо удобным, либо удручающим, и Когоро не мог решить что лучше. "Хорошо. Ты дашь мне знать, что тебе нужно, когда у тебя будет план. Верно?"

"... Конечно."

-0-0-0-

 _План_ был сложным за гранью понимания. Когоро отключился на полпути через объяснения. Это было не преднамеренно, и теперь он сожалел об этом. Он знал, где _он_ должен был быть, но более тонкие детали того, что малыш и Кид будут делать были для него потеряны.

В любом случае. Конан был на одном из балконов, и Когоро стоял рядом с инспектором Накамори, ведя светскую беседу о лучших офицерских барах. Накамори слышал хорошие вещи о «Голубом попугае», так как туда направлялись большинство его людей после ограбления. Когоро пришлось признать, что это был хороший бар, если никого там не убьют. Обычно он пытался выпросить у человека приглашение – (полиция и выпивка – его любимые вещи) - но малыш прослушивал его через какие-то запонки с динамиком / микрофоном, и он мог чувствовать его неодобрение через десятки метров.

Тогда ударила полночь, и свет отрубился, и " _Дамы и господа! "_ прозвучало голосом, _удивительно_ похожим на голос Кудо, если задуматься об этом. Рассеянные световые бомбы взорвались в каждом направлении. Накамори и Когоро оба встали в боевую стойку.

"Задержи дыхание и беги за дверь!" закричали его запонки.

"Что?"

"Сейчас!"

Ребенок никогда не ошибался, и Кид был непредсказуем. Когоро побежал. Накамори окинул его бегство странным взглядом прежде чем крошечные металлические предметы зазвенели по кафельном полу и офицеры начали вырубаться. Он добрался до двери, прежде чем запонки сказали ему, что можно дышать. Ран и Соноко встретили его пределами - по-видимому, Конан предупредил их тоже.

Сохранение Ран прибавило малышу очков в книге Когоро. Надоедливой Сузуки... не так много.

"Вот это Кид-сама," сказала она с гордостью, пока они смотрели как одетая в плащ фигура опустилась на витрину. Белый призрак среди химических облаков. "Может быть, если бы он усыпил _меня_ , он бы галантно убедился, что я не пострадала! Ран, мы должны... "

У Ран, к счастью, было больше смысла. Когоро хмуро посмотрел на белоснежную фигуру, затем посмотрел на балкон, где вел наблюдение малыш. Он взглянул как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть какие-то искры в виде молний вокруг обуви малыша и что-то – ( _футбольный мяч?_ Малыш принес футбольный мяч?) - выстрелило в направлении Кайто Кида, так быстро, что виделось лишь черно-белое пятно. Кид, занятый вскрытием замка, почти не увидел его во время, и едва успел увернуться. Футбольный мяч срикошетил о трех стен, прежде чем вернуться к Киду, и отправить его шляпу в полет. Надоедливая Сузуки завизжала над его (по-видимому очень модными) волосами.

"Выйди за двери! Он направится в твою сторону. Я хочу, чтобы он думал, что там чисто!"

Когоро уклонился в одну сторону от двери, и Ран вытащила Сузуки в другую. У Ран было серьезное лицо. Такое же, как она носила перед ее матчами каратэ, и это значило что кирпичи, доски или _ребра_ в ближайшее время будут сломаны. Когоро снова принял боевую стойку.

"Не хватай его правую руку," быстро сказал Конан. "Если ты не можешь схватить левую руку, пропусти его!"

Кид вылетел за дверь. Удар Ран едва пропустил его голову, и только его рефлексы спасли от последующего удара в солнечное сплетение. Он попятился назад, ведя правой рукой, и Когоро _почти_ взял его. Но на руке проступали контуры чего-то неестественного под тонким белым рукавом и Когоро вспомнил предупреждение как раз вовремя. Вместо этого он схватил в Кида за грудь.

Это было похоже на попытку удержать осьминога. Вор крутился и сгибался таким образом, каким человеческие кости _действительно_ не должны были позволять. Тут же освободившись, он рванул по коридору быстрее, чем ранее футбольный мяч. Надоеда Сузуки что-то провизжала, и Когоро погнался за ним.

Он потерял его в скором времени. А Конан нет, и запонки предлагали периодические обновления до того как малыш загнал Кида в угол на крыше, и все узнали, что за странная вещь была у него в рукаве.

Какой сумасшедший держал долбанные _фейерверки_ в рукаве рубашки?

В любом случае, это заставляло вертолеты держаться подальше. Одним импровизированным световым шоу позже, Кида уже не было, а Конан уставился вслед ему с края крыши. Ран и Соноко ушли, чтобы убедиться, что ее дядя был в порядке, и оставили Когоро наедине с Конаном.

"Он сбежал", сказал ребенок.

"Да." Когоро повел плечами, пытаясь сбросить напряжение, поселившееся в них. "Чувствуешь себя лучше?"

"... Да." Конан улыбнулся немного. "Спасибо."

-0-0-0-

Ребенок повеселел, но это имело значение лишь около недели. Один из его мелких друзей, по-видимому, был такой же укороченный, и Когоро узнал об этом только когда кто-то обстрелял дом Агасы. Пули соответствовали пистолету с _ограбления Кида,_ из всех вещей, и вскоре он оказался сопровождающим первоклассника в бар-бильярд. Затем имел дело с прыгающим Кудо-подобием на заднем сиденье его арендованной машины, который мог быть или не быть Кайто Кидом.

Это привело к пустому (очень милому) дому, где ребенок нашел секретные тоннели и Кудо-двойник вскрыл замок. Это привело к автомобильной погоне в его арендованной машине. Которая привела к таинственному объекту в доках. Который привел к взлому. Который привел к перестрелке. (Кайто Кид был отличным стрелком. Не таким хорошим, как Когоро. _Далеко_ не столь хорошим как случайный, носящий очки, студент инженерного факультета, которого вызвал малыш.). Которая привела к Когоро, бросающему с дзюдо человека с волосами по пояс через зеркальное стекло окна, и малышу, Киду, и студенту инженерного факультета, делающих _семь арестов_ , прежде чем кто-нибудь подумал о звонке в полицию... Так же как и ФБР, ЦРУ, и Тайной Полиции, всем кто пытался сделать то, что они только что сделали.

Что все в общем привело к мигрени, и искреннему желанию _вернуться_ в этот бильярдный бар и купить весь их запас.

Но ребенок вышел, сияя улыбкой, которая была больше Кудо, чем Конаном, с жестким диском, который _, вероятно,_ должен быть отдан в полицию, но вместо этого окажется в руках свирепо смотрящего сжатого друга Конана.

"Вот и все," сказал Конан, как только все было закончено, и они направились домой к неизбежно расстроенной Ран. "Джоди-сенсей сказала, что между моими доказательствами, их доказательствами, и тем, что мы только что получили, они должны будут в состоянии снять всю организацию в течение двух недель. "Он помолчал. "Так что ... я скажу ей. После того, как Хаибара разработает противоядие."

"Почему не сейчас?"

"Ну ..." ребенок колебался. "Я хочу сказать ей, как я. И ... я не хочу, чтобы она плохо чувствовала об ударе. В таком виде, она может.."

Верно. Когоро опустил тему.

-0-0-0-

После двухнедельного отпуска на Гавайях, любезно представленного семьей Эдогава в благодарность за заботу о их драгоценном ребенке (и _совсем_ не для того, чтобы убрать Мори с пути каких-либо оставшихся членов Черной Орг.), родители Конан-куна, наконец-то забрали его прочь. Скатертью дорога, подумал Когоро, но Ран плакала и заставила его _пообещать_ писать.

Тогда Шиничи позвонил. Он возвращается домой. И ему хотелось бы кое-что объяснить..

Да, он _объяснил_.

Он прибыл неделю спустя, по-видимому, как только был уверен, что противоядие не рассеется в этот раз. Ран заставила его ждать в течение пятнадцати минут, пока она хлопотала над своим нарядом. Тот _был_ с оборками и пушистый, и очень женственный, но Когоро настоял, чтобы она носила что-то в чем она может ударить с ноги.

Кудо стоял, нервничая, внизу в офисе, не в силах в этом теле последовать за ней в место, что было его домом в течение года. Когоро пялился на него все время.

"Не уклоняясь," мягко сказал Кудо, и Когоро было приятно узнать, что тот еще помнил. "Ни разу?"

" _Ни разу_ ".

Тогда Ран спустилась и потащила его прочь. Когоро смотрел им вслед, и спрашивал себя, должен ли он начинать создавать ее алиби _сейчас,_ или подождать попозже.

... Он был удивлен, когда вечером того же дня Ран притащила Кудо обратно, живого и в одной части.

У него был синяк под глазом. Это было хорошо. ... И два засоса. _Не очень_ хорошо.

"Я сказал ей", сказал он, когда Ран оставила его в офисе, чтобы она могла подняться наверх и переодеться. "Она приняла это... нормально."

"Я вижу это", проворчал Когоро.

"Я помню, хотя... Если она не убьет меня, ты получаешь возможность."

"Верно", Когоро прищурился, размышляя. Это было заманчиво. Ребенок заслужил это. Но теперь это не было тем, что он хотел сделать. "Но я сказал не совсем это."

"... Что?"

"Я _сказал_ ", медленно ответил Когоро," что, если ты будешь все еще жив, когда она закончит с тобой, я убью тебя. И ... она не закончила с тобой. "

"Хм."

"Так что, ты _должен_ _убедиться,_ _что_ она _никогда_ не покончит с тобой", прорычал Когоро. "Ты будешь относиться к ней, как к принцессе. Ты _никогда_ не причинишь ей боль, ты никогда не оставишь ее, и ты _никогда не соврешь ей снова_. Если ты сделаешь это, и она покончит с тобой ... _Тогда_ ты мой."

Кудо просто смотрел на него.

"... Спасибо, сэр", сказал он наконец.

"Но я все еще сожгу твои часы. Отдай их."

Кудо отдал. Когоро облил их сакэ и поджег их на подоконнике в свей пепельнице. Они оба смотрели, как те горят.

"Я беру ее с собой на ужин," сказал Кудо, пока пламя медленно умирало.

"Хорошо."

Тогда его дочь спустилась и забрала своего бойфренда, и двое исчезли на улице. Когоро смотрел им вслед.

Ран могла найти кого-то похуже.

Чертов ребенок. Когоро вернулся внутрь.


End file.
